This invention is related to toys, and specifically to light up toys that spin under user control.
Playing with light toys, such as glow sticks and high brightness flashlights can be fun in dark environments, such as dance clubs, camping at night, and at night time parties such as you would have for the Fourth of July. Additional amusement can be had if said light toys are bright and moved rapidly to cause streaks or lines of light to be observed by the viewers.
Some rave dancers and light show performers may on occasion put one or more high intensity mini flashlights or glow sticks on a string and holding them with one hand and whirling them around the hand. The glow sticks or flashlights, by their nature, are not evenly balanced and thus difficult to spin for any duration. Also, the patterns of light that can be made with this method are limited to small two dimensional displays that lack the depth of multiple axis rotating orbits.
The common Yo-Yo toy is sometimes fitted with an internal illuminator such as a small internally mounted light bulb, but the method of spinning a yo-yo does not allow it to be spun axially while suspended with both hands parallel to it""s axis because it is suspended by a single string that is tangential to its circumference, as opposed to parallel to it""s axis. One result of this is that it is difficult if not impossible to manipulate a yo-yo to provide certain orbiting or spiral light patterns. Further, a yo-yo cannot have external lights mounted on strings or wires at distances away from the yo-yo, as this would interfere with the operation of the yo-yo. As such the yo-yo cannot display multiple axis rotating orbits.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0,068,505 A1 By Williams (2002) teaches a spinning light up rattle toy. The head of this toy is supported by a solid shaft extending from one side of the head, and is spun by pulling a string wound about the shaft. Its solid shaft prevents the toy from being suspended from both hands at a distance that would allow the toy to be whirled around in orbital patterns. While this toy is self-illuminating, it requires virtually no skill to operate and as a result has minimal play value.
The prior art also includes various rotating wheels through which a pair of strings extend at spaced points proximate to the axis of the wheel. The strings are twisted typically by a looping motion of the wheel. Thereafter, the axial extremities of the strings extending through the wheel are pulled outwardly away from the wheel causing the wheel to rotate rapidly. Some examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,091 (1991), 4,990,091 4,189,862 (1980), 3,721,037 (1973) and 3,501,860 (1970). None of these toys are self-illuminating, and none of these provide for amusement in dark environments as all require external illumination for their particular features to be viewable.
For the process of attaching a light emitting element to the end of a flexible multi conductor cord one could use conventional soldering techniques, but the structural integrity of the cord and its conductors is impaired by stripping and soldering. This is particularly a problem with highly flexible tinsel wire type cords which are easily damaged by the heat of soldering. Further, the soldering techniques required are not well suited to automation or mass production making the time and labor costs prohibitive for the production of a toy.
A related connector for terminating the end of a flexible multi conductor cord is U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,320 Hardesty (1976). This teaches the means to terminate the end of a cord using a connector comprising a dielectric housing with means to anchor to the jacket of the cord and terminals which pierce the insulation of the cord and make contact with the conductors therein. However, this connector does not teach the method for securing a light emitting element to the connector, nor making electrical connection with said light emitting element to the conductors of said cord.
The process of attaching flexible multi conductor cord to a circuit or printed circuit board could be performed using conventional soldering techniques, but as above the structural integrity of the cord and its conductors can be impaired. Using conventional connector systems requires that one connector be joined to the circuit, and its mate joined to the cord, such that the two may be coupled together. But when a non-removable permanent coupling is desired this approach results in unneeded complexity and cost.
For removably connecting a light emitting element with wire leads to a circuit, one could use a conventional female header type connector, where the connector is joined to the circuit, and the light emitting element""s wire leads are inserted into the connector""s holes making electrical coupling with the connector""s internal contacts. While simple, the disadvantage is that if the light emitting element requires a polarity dependant connection, there is no means to ensure that the correct polarity is observed. Using conventional polarity specific connector systems requires that one connector be affixed to the circuit, and its mate affixed to the light emitting element, such that the two may be coupled together observing the correct polarity. The disadvantage with multi piece connector systems is added complexity and cost.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
To provide an amusing light display device, of which can be controlled and maneuvered by the operator to display many different forms of amusing, pretty light displays, each of which is unique, unexpected, and never exactly duplicable. Accordingly, operating the toy skillfully allows for the display of patterns such as multi axis rotating orbits, complex helixes, spiral flowers, and UFOs.
Another object is to provide the operator a play experience that encourages the development of skill operating the toy, and as such creates significant play value over long periods of time. Accordingly, it takes practice to be able to perform all of the various light displays possible with said toy.
Another object is to allow the colors of the light emitting elements and other aspects of the toy to be easily modified or adjusted so that the operator may customize said toy to his or her desires. Accordingly, the individual light emitting elements may be changed easily, and certain accessories may be added to the toy. Further, the speed or rate of change of strobing, flashing and multi color elements may be adjusted by the operator.
Another object is to provide protection from damage to other objects or individuals while being operated. Accordingly thy toy has a protective resilient covering on the hub and the various light emitting elements. Further the string like support has resilient pads to protect the operators hands and fingers while operating.
Another object is to electrically and mechanically connect a light emitting element to the end of a flexible piece of cord, having two or more flexible conductors, securely such that the connection with said light emitting element and said cord can withstand rapid whirling and twirling, and such that said light emitting element can receive electrical power via said cord.
Another object is to electrically and mechanically connect the end of a flexible piece of cord, having one or more flexible conductors, securely and permanently to an electrical circuit such that the integrity of the flexible conductors is not impaired.
Another object is to provide a connector on a power source to removably connect a light emitting element to the power source maintaining the required polarity without the need for a mating connector on the light emitting element itself.
The invention, an orbital spinning dancing light toy, has a central hub or flywheel with a plurality of light emitting elements both mounted directly on the hub, and attached via wires away from but connected to the hub. The hub contains a power supply for the light emitting elements, and circuitry for strobing, flashing or blinking some or all of the light emitting elements. The hub is intersected by one or more tethers that are tied to form a loop on either side of the hub. The light emitting elements mounted on the hub are removably mounted into connectors that maintain the correct polarity for the light emitting elements. The light emitting elements connected to but at a distance from the hub are attached to a flexible multi conductor cord by means of a satellite connector that secures the light emitting element securely to the cord while simultaneously making electrical connection between the light emitting element and the cord""s associated conductors. These light emitting element cord assemblies are then removably affixed to the hub of the toy using conventional locking connectors, or permanently affixed to the hub using the connector as described in the present invention.
The user controls the device by placing each hand through each tether loop. The user then xe2x80x9cwinds upxe2x80x9d the device by rotating his hands in a circular motion around the axis of the hub. The wind up motion produces an interesting light display in itself. The user can then pull the tethers tight, and the hub and wire connected lights will spin tightly, forming circles of light of various diameter. The user can further manipulate the device by applying different levels of pressure on the tether, and moving his hands in different directions. Further, the user can xe2x80x9cdancexe2x80x9d with the device and make the various light emitting elements move to music. Appropriate hand motions will cause the device to form many new and unique spiral, bouncing, orbiting, and random displays of light.